Ka-wa-ii!
Ka-wa-ii! (かわいい!; C-u-t-e!) is a Japanese pop group signed to . The group was originally formed with the six winners from the Hello! Pro Girls auditions in 2009. Their best selling single is Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku with 20,308,697 copies sold. Ka-wa-ii!'s lowest selling single was Hai, Hai, Hai!! ''with only 39,500 copies sold. Their official group color is . Members Current= ;4th Generation (2014) *Aoki Mutsumi (青木睦; ) '''Leader' ;5th Generation (2014) *Komura Hanako (古村花子; ) Sub-Leader ;6th Generation (2015) *Yamoto Kanna (矢本カンナ; ) - Graduating April 23, 2020 ;7th Generation (2016) *Shibuya Nana (渋谷奈々; ) *Okumura Hisae (奥村久枝; ) *Nagasaki Ayaka (長崎綾香; ) ;8th Generation (2017) *Shirase Koyuki (白瀬小雪; ) ;9th Generation (2019) *Kikkawa Mizuki (吉川瑞希; ) *Goto Ikumi (後藤郁美; ) *Onishi Kanon (大西花音; ) |-|Former= ;1st Generation (2009) *Koga Hikaru (古賀ひかる; ; Former Leader, Graduated May 1, 2014) *Abe Kasumi (阿部かすみ; ; Former Sub Leader, Graduated March 15, 2013) *Sato Miki (佐藤みき; ; Graduated March 15, 2013) *Ono Usagi (小野うさぎ; ; Former Sub Leader, Graduated August 31, 2013) *Ogawa Melody (小川メロディ; ; Left February 1, 2014) *Mahiro Rima (真宙りま; ; Former Leader, Graduated November 29, 2014) ;2nd Generation (2013) *Nao Rika (奈緒りか; ; Former Leader, Graduated August 3, 2017) *Taguchi Ayano (田口綾乃; ; Former Sub Leader, Graduated June 11, 2016) *Suzuki Hoshi (鈴木保志; ; Withdrew, October 8, 2013) ;3rd Generation (2013) *Kobayashi Erika (小林エリカ; ; Graduated, June 11, 2016) *Tatsuki Maya (樹マヤ; ; Graduated, February 14, 2017) ;4th Generation (2014) *Higo Rino (肥後梨乃; ; Dismissed, April 7, 2016) *Nakayaki Ruu (中山琉; , Graduated, August 3, 2017) *Saito Arisa (斎藤ありさ; ; Graduated, February 14, 2017) ;5th Generation (2014) *Juliet (ジュリエット; ; Graduated, September 3, 2016) *Nakanishi Miyako (中西宮古; ; Graduated, August 3, 2017) *Niigata Keri (新潟ケリ; ; Left, October 15, 2016) ;6th Generation (2015) *Takeda Yukari (武田ゆかり; ; Graduated December 21, 2019) *Sugimoto Nanami (杉本七海; ; Graduated December 10, 2018) ;8th Generation (2017) *Esumi Sofia (江角ソフィア; ; Left October 15, 2018) History 2009 In November, the six winners of the Hello! Pro Girl ~Cutie Circuit~ would form the group Ka-wa-ii! 2010 Ka-wa-ii! debut with the song Go Girl Go! on January 31st and the single became number one on the weekly Oricon Chart selling 50,000 copies on the first day and 500,000 in one week, making this single a success. On October 10th Ka-wa-ii had their first concert debut. Ka-wa-ii! performed three of their singles, Go Girl Go!, Love Cider, and Zettai Bomber! at S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ . 2011 On Febuary 13th, Ka-wa-ii! became a center group and Ka-wa-ii! had their first concert a few days later. On May 2nd Ka-wa-ii! release their first album, 1 Happy Days which had most of their released singles and some songs just made for the album. In December Ka-wa-ii! was voted Best Petite Idol Group 2011 and was featured on the cover of UTB+ magazine. 2012 Ka-wa-ii released three singles in eight months and opened an official YouTube Account under the username KAWAIIChannel where they uploaded all the music videos from their singles and special announcements. On December 17th Abe Kasumi and Sato Miki announced that they put in for Graduation. Abe Kasumi released this statement the same day. "Dear fans, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I've decided to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! to go back to my normal life. When I first joined Ka-wa-ii I was excited to perform and sing, but that spark has faded and I can't connect with my Ka-wa-ii self anymore. I've decided that it would be the best for me and the group that I should leave my activities from Ka-wa-ii and continue my normal life. Please support me and Ka-wa-ii and remember Ka-wa-ii! for their cute looks! Abe Kasumi A few days later Sato announced that she was leaving Ka-wa-ii! to focus on studies. On December 21st a video was posted on the Ka-wa-ii! Channel with Mahiro Rima announcing it. The video was announcing the second generations auditions which would start on January 1st 2013 and end on February 4th 2013. The new members would be announced on February 5th 2013. 2013 Ka-wa-ii will release their new single, Rock On! which will debut the second generation and will be Abe Kasumi and Sato's Miki's last single on March 1, 2013. On February 3, the three new members who won the auditions will debut in Ka-wa-ii! 2013 Tour Haru ~Egao Sensation~. On March 15, Abe Kasumi and Sato Miki both graduated from Hello! Project. On May 18, Ka-wa-ii! released their thirteenth single, Get In SYNC/MINOR. On July 7, Ka-wa-ii! released their fourteenth single, Lollipop no Ongaku. On July 23, Kawa-ii! uploaded their next single's dance shot on their Youtube channel. The single was confirmed to be Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE. On August 31, Kobayashi Erika and Tatsuki Maya were added to Ka-wa-ii! and sub leader Ono Usagi graduated to become a H!P soloist. Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE became Ka-wa-ii!'s best selling single, with 10,000,000 copies sold, becoming the second best selling single in Hello! Project. On October 8, Suzuki Hoshi withdrew from the group. She will still be featured in Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD. On November 15, Ka-wa-ii!'s 17th single, Kataomoi Rotation was announced. It will be released on February 28, 2014. 2014 On February 1, Ogawa Melody left the group due to health problems. On March 15, Koga Hikaru announced her graduation from Ka-wa-ii!; "I, Koga Hikaru will graduate from Ka-wa-ii! on May 1, 2014. Originally, I was supposed to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! back in 2011, when I first entered high school, but after a lot of convincing, I was able to stay in the group until I graduated from high school, at my parents' wishes. I have loved every moment in Ka-wa-ii! ad I can't wait to see what this new generation can do!" On April 15, the sub members were promoted to full member status. On the same day, it was revealed that Hello!Project DIVAS. member, Saito Arisa would join Ka-wa-ii! and become the fourth member of the fourth generation. On April 30, Koga passed on her leader status to Mahiro Rima, and Nao Rika was made sub leader. On June 19, during a Ka-wa-ii! mini live, Mahiro Rima announced her graduation from Hello! Project. On July 17, during the Ka-wa-ii! Summer Party 2014 ~Ka-wa-ii! PARTY~ event, Ka-wa-ii!'s 5th generation was announced to be trainee members Juliet Jefferson (who will go by Juliet), Nakanishi Miyako, Niigata Keri, and Komura Hanako. On November 29, Mahiro Rima graduated from Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project. Nao Rika became leader, while Taguchi Ayano became sub leader. 2015 On April 22, Ka-wa-ii!'s audition for a sixth generation was announced. On October 21, the sixth generation was announced at Ka-wa-ii!'s 2015 Concert at Budokan. The generation was comprised of Takeda Yukari, Sugimoto Nanami, and Yamoto Kanna. They'll begin full Ka-wa-ii! activities in December 2015. 2016 In January, both Taguchi Ayano and Kobayashi Erika announced their graduations for June 11, 2016. On March 2, Higo Rino was suspended from the group due to skipping rehearsals and events. She will stay on suspension until April 23. On April 6, Ka-wa-ii!'s seventh generation was announced. The generation consists of Shibuya Nana, Okumura Hisae, and Nagasaki Ayaka. On April 7, Higo Rino was dismissed from the group due to conduct. The message from Girls Division: On April 15, Niigata Keri went on hiatus due to a severe back injury. She wouldn't be present in any Ka-wa-ii! events, but was hoping to make a full return later in the year. On June 11, Taguchi Ayano and Kobayashi Erika graduated from Ka-wa-ii!. On July 23, Tatsuki Maya and Saito Arisa announced their graduations for February 2017. Both girls would be graduating to focus on their unit, Shooting Star. On September 3, Juliet graduated from Ka-wa-ii! during the 's summer tour. The graduation was last-second, but occurred due to Juliet having to return to America. On October 15, Niigata Keri left the group after being on hiatus for six months. Her injury would take a longer time to heal than what was originally predicted. 2017 On January 3, Nao Rika, Nakayaki Ruu, and Nakanishi Miyako announced their graduation in order to form a new group, BEAT DIVA. On February 14, Tatsuki Maya and Saito Arisa graduated from the group. On May 17, FLORA member Esumi Sofia and Girls Division Kenshuusei Shirase Koyuki were added to the group. On August 2, Nao Rika, Nakayaki Ruu, and Nakanishi Miyako graduated from the Ka-wa-ii! Summer Fiesta 2017. 2018 On April 13, it was announced that Sugimoto Nanami will graduate from Ka-wa-ii! and in order to focus on her acting career. She will graduate at the end of Ka-wa-ii!'s fall 2018 tour. Towards the end of August, Takeda Yukari was absent from multiple events due to "poor physical condition". Later on September 2, it was decided that Takeda Yukari would go on hiatus to treat her severe asthma. However, she would still be featured in Ka-wa-ii!'s upcoming single that would be release on September 15. On October 15, Esumi Sofia cancelled her concurrency with Ka-wa-ii!, effectively leaving the group. On December 10, Sugimoto Nanami graduated from the group. 2019 On February 16, Ka-wa-ii!'s 9th generation audition was announced. The application would open on February 17 and close on March 5. On April 2, Takeda resumed activities after being on hiatus for 7 months. On July 3, it was announced that Ka-wa-ii!'s 9th generation will be revealed on July 7, during Ka-wa-ii!'s summer fanclub event. On July 7, Kikkawa Mizuki, Goto Ikumi, and Onishi Kanon were revealed to be the 9th generation members. On July 29, Takeda Yukari went on semi-hiatus to focus on her health, and would participate in activities on a case-by-case basis. On October 3, it was announced that Takeda would graduate from Ka-wa-ii! at the end of 2019. Due to the nature of her health problems, it was decided that it would be better to leave and focus on other activities in the entertainment industry. She would resume limited activities until her graduation date. On December 21, Takeda graduated from Ka-wa-ii! 2020 On January 6, Yamoto Kanna announced her graduation to focus on her acting career. She will graduate from Ka-wa-ii! in Spring 2020. Discography Singles #2010-01-31 Go Girl Go! #2010-04-13 Ai Ai Cider #2010-08-11 Zettai Bomber! #2011-01-10 Dreamer. #2011-03-15 Viva La Party!~ #2011-07-12 Fly Away #2011-12-07 Daisuki Desu! #2012-02-14 Electro Love #2012-04-27 Hai, Hai, Hai!! #2012-06-03 Onigai Senpai! #2012-12-31 Take a Chance! ~MIRAI MIRAI~ #2013-03-13 Rock On!~ #2013-05-18 Get in SYNC / MINOR #2013-07-07 Lollipop no Ongaku #2013-09-01 Electro♥Hearts / NEW CHALLENGE #2013-10-31 Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD #2014-02-28 Kataomoi Rotation #2014-05-01 Nee, Nee? / ORIGINAL #2014-10-26 Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku #2015-01-31 QUEEN HALATION / Yume no Tobira #2015-05-23 Itsuka wa Romance / The Middle Man / Ii Koto Ari Sou #2015-09-11 SECRET GARDEN / 100% no Tabi!! / Harajuku BLAST! #2016-01-31 Watashi no Jinsei wa Usode wa Arimasen / JOIN THE CLUB / Baka mo Ichi-Gei #2016-05-18 SURVIVOR GIRL / Unmei no Hoshi / Summer Breeze #2016-08-10 ZERO TO HERO / Nani? Nani? Watashi no Kawaii! / Heaven #2017-01-29 DAYDREAM WARRIOR / Hakkin no Yoake / HAPPY PARTY TRAIN!!! #2017-07-09 BET ON IT! / Ai no Wadai ni Tsuite / Dokusou (BET ON IT! / 愛の話題について / 独創) #2017-11-22 Dare Yori mo Takaku Tobe! / Hatsukoi Dorobou / Kibou no Rose (誰よりも高く跳べ! / 初恋泥棒 / 希望のローズ; Higher than Anybody Else, Jump! / First Love Thief / Rose of Hope) #2018-02-09 Chiffon / Ai wa Make Game / Junai no Crescendo (シフォン / 愛は負けゲームです / 純愛のクレッシェンド; Chiffon / Love is a Losing Game / Pure Love's Crescendo) #2018.06.20 Renai Circus / Kassai / Shortcake! (恋愛サーカス / 喝采 / ショートケーキ!; Love Circus / Applause / Shortcake!) #2018.09.15 Pit-a-Pat / Totemo, Totemo / Digital Jidai (ピット・ア・パット / とても、とても / デジタル時代; Pit-a-Pat / Very, Very / Digital Age) #2019-02-02 WANNA YOU! / Makenai yo. / Cosmic Idol (WANNA YOU! / 負けないよう / コスミくアイドル) #2019-06-18 Love&Live #2019-11-05 Petal Fortune #2020-03-01 Time for Us Digital Singles #2017-06-30 Amore! PARIS #2018-03-23 Chu, Chu, Chu! Albums #2011-05-02 1 Happy Days #2012-12-13 2 Light Sensation #2013-06-17 3 Love Candy #2014-07-23 4 THE BEAT! #2015-06-20 5 OASIS #2016-04-01 6 BRAVO! #2017-08-01 LUCKY SEVEN #2018-11-26 Lemon Sugar Drop Mini Albums #2010.07.13 ROTATION TO U Digital Albums #2014.01.19 Ka-wa-ii! Original Songs 2014 Cover Albums #2012-03-18 COVER! Hello! Vol. 1 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2012~ #2015-04-01 COVER! Hello! Vol. 2 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2015~ #2016-04-26 COVER! Hello! Vol. 3 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2016~ #2017-05-12 COVER! Hello! Vol. 4 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2017~ #2018-04-13 COVER! Hello! Vol. 5 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2018~ (Digital Release only) Other Singles #Makeruna Wasshoi! (BekimasuY) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mokanbekimasu Ongaku) #Victory! (H.P SUPER IDOLS.) Trivia *The group line-up did not change from 2010-2012. Since 2013, the group's line-up usually changes. *They've got number one on the weekly Oricon charts for all their singles, with the exception of Hai, Hai, Hai!! *The group covers many styles of music, *On the release of Go Girl Go! the group went to a cake shop to celebrate the number one the single received. *They adapted a rotating line up in 2013. Category:Group Formations in 2010 Category:2013 Auditions Category:Hello! Pro Girls Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Trainees Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Hello! Pro Girls auditions Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Shooting Star Member Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Shugo Chara Egg! Category:Teal Group Color Category:Zetima Category:ONE WAY!! Category:Smile On! Category:Mobekimasu Category:2010 Debuts Category:2nd generation member Category:LalaLA Category:Popular Groups Category:Ka-wa-ii! Sixth Generation Category:Ka-wa-ii! Eighth Generation Category:Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Seventh Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei Category:Second Generation DIVAS. Category:Ka-wa-ii! Fifth Generation Category:Ka-wa-ii! Fourth Generation Category:Ka-wa-ii! Third Generation Category:Ka-wa-ii! First Generation